To be continued
by Amanda Taisho
Summary: Quantas vezes aquelas ultimas palavras vaguearam pela nossa mente? Talvez só precisemos de um desfecho, um fim que mereça ser lembrado! Posso estar longe do "Felizes para sempre" porem... Talvez eu tenha essa chance, não de mudar o passado, mas sim de construir um futuro! "- Kagome.. Deus! Como eu queria poder te tocar!"


**Olá caros leitores!**

** Os que me conhecem devem estar pensando.. "Porque esta fia de uma égua não termina sua fic antes de escrever um one-shot?!"**

** Pois bem, estava em casa agora de madruga, com um insônia terrível, musica sempre me dá sono então pesquisei alguma musica que pudesse me fazer dormir, porem ao invés disso essa musica me trouxe inspiração.. Foi inevitável! Terminei de escutar a musica e a fic ja estava saindo de meus dedos! E 2:30 depois.. AQUIE ESTOU EU!**

**Para quem gosta, aconselho ler ouvindo a musica que me inspirou "I Was Wrong" do "Sleeperstar"**

**Enfim, espero que gostem de coração! Mil beijos!**

* * *

- Então é agora.. – Sussurrou para si mesma enquanto se observava no espelho, os cabelos negros encaracolados presos em um charmoso coque, os olhos verdes delineados suavemente e os carnudos lábios brilhando, não sabia dizer o porque mas não conseguia sorrir ao se olhar, o vestido de estilo sereia emoldurava seu magro corpo delicadamente, mas ela não se sentiu confortável naquela roupa, sem saber ao certo o motivo.. Talvez soubesse mas não queria admitir..

- Kagome vamos entrar em 10 minutos.. – Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por seu pai, não pôde evitar sorrir ao olhar o senhor a sua frente, os olhos enrugados e cabelos completamente brancos, seu pai estava com certeza mais emocionado que ela própria..

- Hã?! Claro, assim que eu ouvir a musica entro sem problemas.. – Ele sorriu e andou em sua direção para segurar sua mão..

- Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi.. – Kagome abaixou a cabeça enquanto sorria, mas seu pai com um dedo em seu queixo levanto seu rosto.. E não se assustou ao ver os olhos de sua filha com lágrimas.. – Espero que essa lágrimas também sejam de alegria.. Sei que onde quer que ele esteja ele estará te apoiando.. – Era impressionante como seu pai conseguia ler sua mente as vezes..

- Por um momento eu senti que o estava traindo, quando me olhei no espelho e me dei conta de que eu vou casar com outra pessoa.. – Ela parou de falar para suspirar na intenção de engolir as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos.. – Casar era mais sonho dele do que meu..

- Eu sei filha.. – Seu pai lhe sorriu enquanto acariciava seu rosto.. – Mas você sabe que não esta traindo ninguém, tenho certeza de que ele aprova tudo que esta acontecendo.. – Kagome sorriu confortando o pai, mas não se sentia tão segura quanto a aprovação, ele sempre fora tão ciumento e possessivo, assim como ela era.. – Você e Kouga serão muito felizes filha..

- Kouga.. – Seu noivo, o moreno de riso facil que a havia tirado da escuridão que ela mesma se afundou, o mesmo que aceitava todas suas inseguranças e a amava com todo o coração mesmo sabendo que o dela não era completo.. – Vai ser no minimo divertido.. – Seu pai gargalhou e depois beijou a testa de Kagome..

- Amo o senso de humor daquele homem! É o genro que eu pedi desde que você nasceu.. – Um silencio tomou Kagome por completo a fazendo congelar até os ossos, percebendo que falara demais seu pai decidiu lhe dar espaço.. – Vamos fazer assim, quando for a hora de nós entrarmos eu venho te buscar, tenho certeza que sua cabecinha esta muito cheia e você acabaria não ouvindo a musica.. – Sem esperar uma resposta, Myouga se retirou do cômodo..

- Você não vai ficar triste para sempre Kagome.. Não vai.. – Murmurou a si mesma lembrando das palavras de Kouga, ele havia sido tão bom durante todo esse tempo.. Sentiu um frio repentino em suas costas, estranho as janelas da sala estavam fechadas, viu seus pelos se arrepiarem e algo inexplicável subiu por sua espinha..

- Ká.. – Essa voz! Kagome ficou parada com medo de olhar para trás, não podia estar alucinando novamente.. _"NÃO! DE NOVO NÃO, HOJE NÃO!" _Apertou os olhos com força respirando ofegantemente.. – Ká olhe para mim.. – Ela balançou a cabeça negando.. "_VOCÊ NÃO EXITE! NÃO EXISTE".. –_Abra os olhos.. Por favor.. – Ele pôde observar a cena em câmera lenta, as pálpebras tremendo, os cílios se movendo e finalmente os olhos mais verdes que ja viu na vida tendo seu reflexo em suas pupilas.. Ele pôde ver o horror que dominou sua feição, era tudo o que temia..

- Inu.. Mas.. Inu.. Como?.. Você esta.. – Se afastou em um pulo murmurando palavras sem nexo, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do homem a sua frente, seu corpo todo tremia não conseguir manter a respiração controlada, não conseguia, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, o mesmo cabelo bagunçado caindo em seus olhos, o terno do baile, ele parecia ter 18 anos ainda.. Era ele.. Seu Inuyasha..

- Morto.. É eu sei.. Você.. Você está maravilhosa Kagome.. –Ele deu um passo em sua direção, mas parou ao vê-la dar outro na direção contraria.. Não conseguiu evitar um suspiro de frustração, uma parte dele acreditou que ela correria para seus braços.. "_Sou um idiota mesmo"_ - Quando eu te vi no baile de formatura achei que seria impossível você ficar mais bonita.. Mas eu me enganei..

- Você! É uma alucinação.. Eu não.. Você não esta aqui de verdade, não pode estar eu vou me casar.. Não.. Vá embora Inuyasha!.. – Vociferou raivosa tomando cuidado para não ser ouvida do outro cômodo, ela tinha superado isso, não a achariam louca de novo..

- Eu só estou aqui porque você quer estar comigo tanto quanto eu quero estar com você.. Mande-me embora de verdade e eu irei Kagome, é fácil assim.. – Ele viu a face de sua amada se contorcer enquanto ela lutava com algo dentro de si, que ele não sabia dizer bem o que era..

- Inuyasha..

- Deus!.. Eu quero tanto poder te tocar.. – Ele se aproximou a encarando esperando que ela fugisse novamente, mas isso não aconteceu, o que ele viu foram seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, enquanto seu corpo abaixava a guarda.. Ele tinha conseguido!..

- Eu também.. – Não conseguia mais se conter que se foda a maquiagem, Inuyasha estava em sua frente de novo, e não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser chorar..

- Não.. Não gaste suas lágrimas comigo, eu estou bem.. Vou ficar bem.. – Sorriu tentando conforta-la..

- Mas eu não!.. Por que eu estou vendo você?! Por que agora?.. Eu precisava te ver a anos atrás eu pre-ci-sa-va! E onde você estava?..

- Observando você!.. – Ele se aproximou ficando centímetros de seu corpo.. - Eu vi você cair no sono enquanto você estava tentando ler para esquecer de tudo, as páginas por cima no seu rosto, você estava chorando eu vi! Que era isso que eu tinha feito com você!.. Vi você escorada na parede chorando.. Eu vi você conversando sozinha, me imaginando ao seu lado.. Eu vi tudo Kagome.. – Ele viu seu rosto de contorcer novamente enquanto as lágrimas descontroladas escorriam no bonito rosto..

- Inuyasha..

- Eu vi você gritar meu nome.. A vi olhar nosso amor naquele buraco, naquela caixa fechada a sete palmos do chão.. E eu vi, o que era que eu tinha feito para você.. Sempre fui tão egoísta com você, eu a fiz pensar que sem mim você não seria feliz.. Só porque eu sabia que sem você eu morreria!.. Só porque eu tinha medo de te perder.. Eu tinha tanto medo de um futuro sem você, e por minha culpa nem um futuro nós tivemos.. Por favor não chore por mim.. Não mais..

- Você.. Você esteve do meu lado esse tempo todo?

- Sempre que senti que você precisava de mim..

- Então porque não apareceu antes?.. PORQUE NÃO APARECEU PARA MIM ANTES? EU.. E-eu não consigo.. Não dá para entender..

- Eu queria tanto aparecer para você, dizer que eu estava do seu lado.. Mas Kagome nessa viagem eu aprendi que temos que deixar os vivos seguirem sem nós.. Morrer é uma aventura Kagome, uma aventura que eu não estava preparado para começar.. Eu me prendi a cada respiração sua.. Observava cada sorriso seu e imaginava que eram para mim.. Me senti morrer de novo quando você conheceu Kouga.. – Ela pôde ver a dor em seus olhos, mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda a amava..

- Ele entrou em minha vida quando eu precisava de alguém.. Então eu acabei me apaix..

- Ele esta vivo.. – A interrompeu sem disfarçar seu ciume, era como morrer de novo ouvi-la dizer que queria outro homem.. Mas era uma dor necessária, uma dor que o curaria.. - Ele te faz bem, eu sei.. Eu só não consegui odiá-lo porque ele conseguiu colocar em seus olhos aquele brilho magnifico que eu tirei..- Ele correu seus olhos por seu rosto, estava mais bonita ainda do que a cinco anos atrás, ela virara uma mulher.. - Deus.. Como eu estou ansioso para tocar você..

- Não mais do que eu.. – Ela sorriu mordendo os lábios..

- Hey.. Eu disse sem chorar ok?! Quando eu te beijar não quero sentir lágrimas geladas contra o meu rosto..

- Você não pode me beijar.. É.. É Impossível..

- Um dia você vai descobrir que muitas coisas não são o que parecem.. Meu tempo é curto por isso não posso te contar com detalhes tudo que eu vi durante esses anos..

- Então para que veio agora? Agora que eu estou superando você.. Agora que eu arrumei alguém.. Agora que eu deixei de te a..

- Amar? Pode dizer Ká.. Deixou de me amar.. – Por mais que ele parecesse maduro em sua fala, só conseguia enxergar o adolescente que tanto amou, como esquece-lo? Quando aqueles olhos dourados estavam em sia direção, a olhando da forma mais carinhosa imaginável.. Garotas podiam viver anos e anos sem nunca conseguir receber um olhar com essa intensidade..

- Não.. O pior de tudo é que eu não deixei..

- Se eu tivesse aparecido antes Kagome, não iria resistir, eu ia prende-la a mim, a minha memória.. Sempre que você me chamasse eu iria aparecer, iria tentar de tudo para mante-la presa a mim.. Eu não podia ser tão egoísta com você..

- E não está sendo agora?..

- Talvez.. Mas eu tive que arriscar, eu finalmente estou pronto para minha aventura assim como você esta para a sua.. – Ele se aproximou mais mantendo seus olhos colados aos dela.. - Se as coisas ficarem difíceis eu vou me segurar nesse momento, nesse agora.. Em que eu vejo seu amor transbordar de seus olhos quando me olha.. Não quero que aquele seja nosso ultimo momento.. Eu falei tantas besteiras aquele dia.. Eu nunca poderia te odiar Kagome.. Eu te amo com loucura.. – Sem conseguir se conter Inuyasha segura seu rosto com as duas mãos..

- Eu sinto isso!.. Deus e consigo sentir isso!.. – Fechando os olhos ela cobriu a mão de Inuyasha com a sua, era tão bom toca-lo, senti-lo de novo..

- Você não sabe como eu esperei para tocar você.. Tão macia, tão quente.. E-Eu te amo Kagome! Os dias ao seu lado foram as melhores coisas da minha vida.. Eu queria tanto poder ficar com você ou te levar comigo.. Mas eu.. O Kouga merece você e você merece alguém como o Kouga, e não alguém como eu, um fraco.. – Ela estava enxergando certo? Os mortos podiam chorar?..

- Eu tenho sido fraca a cada dia desde que você se foi..

- Não fale assim!.. Eu sei que você encontrou um jeito de sair da cama toda manhã e isso faz de você a pessoa mais forte que conheço.. – Os dois sorriram um para o outro.. -Você viveu por mim Kagome.. Todos aqueles anos por mim, o que tivemos foi a coisa mais bonita que ja vi.. Tanto vivo quanto morto.. Jamais vi um olhar mais sincero do que o que trocamos.. – Ele colou suas testas podendo sentir a respiração quente dela contra seu rosto.. – É como se nada tivesse mudado, se eu fechar os olhos posso imaginar que esse é o nosso casamento.. – Forçando o maxilar para se calar, ele se obrigou a mudar de assunto, não estava fazendo o que devia.. - Kagome, você vai ser feliz eu sei que vai..

- Como, se eu não terei você?

- Eu vim aqui para o desfecho da nossa história, um desfecho bonito e confortante de ser lembrado, você tem tudo o que precisa para seguir em frente.. Eu é que não tinha, não consigo prosseguir tendo consciência de que as ultimas palavras que te disse foram.. Eu te odeio.. Você foi a coisa mais importante da minha vida na terra..

- E você foi a minha.. – Ela voltou a tremer contra seu corpo, na tentativa de controlar suas emoções..

- Até agora, apenas até esse momento.. Assim que eu partir Kagome, você vai começar uma nova vida, uma vida definitivamente sem mim.. Você sempre disse que viemos ao mundo com um propósito não é? – Ela concordou levemente com a cabeça, com medo de que se movesse muito o corpo, Inuyasha pudesse desaparecer.. – Eu ja cumpri o meu.. E você deve descobrir o seu..

- Eu.. Eu não aceito Inuyasha!.. Nós eramos jovens eu tinha você, não dois íamos.. Nosso futuro.. Eu queria você Inuyasha, do meu lado, seu propósito não podia.. Você não podia.. Não podia.. – Ela falava e se movimentava rapidamente, o fazendo segurar seu rosto com mais força com intenção de contê-la..

- Eu o cumpri cedo, com algumas pessoas é assim.. Mas não é seu caso, sua vida vai ser longa, longa e feliz Kagome.. Me permita concluir nossa história..

- Não.. – Ela sussurrou se abraçando com força no que podia do seu corpo..

- Isso não é um adeus.. Um dia você compreenderá que temos muitas histórias para viver, e esse é o fim apenas de uma.. – Afastou a cabeça de seu peito apenas o suficiente para olha-lo..

- Eu vou te ver de novo em outra vida?.. – Inuyasha não respondeu, apenas sorriu mostrando as covinhas que tanto sentira saudades..

- Sentir você é o melhor presente que eu ja conquistei desde que morri.. – Ele bufou.. - Eu não sou humano.. E eu sinto falta disso..- Ele sorriu como se tivesse aprontado algo, aquele sorriso que ele sempre lhe dava depois de ganhar uma discussão.. - Esse é o meu segredo.. – Piscou tentando faze-la rir.. Mas não funcionou.. – Relaxe Ká, eu sou uma causa perdida.. Mas você é forte e tem um futuro bonito pela frente..

- Eu te amo Inuyasha..

- Você deve amar a pessoa que faz você feliz por estar viva.. – Ele voltou a segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos..

- Continuo te amando..

- Me enganei.. Ouvir isso é o melhor presente.. – Ele sorriu sentindo seus olhos queimarem, como se ainda estivesse vivo.. – Você é a noiva mais linda de todas.. Se eu pudesse ficaria te apreciando por horas.. Mas eu não posso.. Kagome eu te amo! Eu te amo! Você tem que saber que eu te amo! Deus eu te amo tanto! – Kagome sorriu no meio do choro, mas foi interrompida ao sentir seu rosto ser puxado, sim ela conseguia sentir os lábios de Inuyasha, céus! Seu corpo inteiro tremeu e seu rosto se contorceu quando os espasmos do choro evoluíram contra a boca de Inuyasha, os dois se apertaram um contra o outro em um desespero mutuo pelo contato dos corpos.. Por segundos que pareceram horas para o casal, eles puderam pela ultima vez sentir a dança ritmada de seus lábios aproveitando cada toque do profundo beijo..

- Não me deixe.. – Kagome choramingou contra sua boca sem se afastar, logo os capturando novamente sem se dar por satisfeita, foram cinco anos sem Inuyasha! CINCO ANOS! Como ela conseguiu sobreviver todo esse tempo?.. A apertando com mais força contra seu próprio corpo ele separou seus lábios, ainda podendo sentir seu doce gosto e a quente respiração contra sua boca..

- Eu estava enganado.. – Murmurou sem abrir os olhos..

- Que?.. – Ela o encarou confusa..

- Suas lágrimas.. Não são frias.. Elas são quentes.. – Inuyasha a encarou e ela sentiu que esse era o momento.. – Feche os olhos meu amor..

- Não.. Não posso!.. – Ela sentiu sua garganta dar um nó, sabia que quando fechasse o olhos ele partiria..

- Se é realmente amor, então não é para sempre, é pra eternidade Kagome.. – Ele beijou sua testa demoradamente.. – Feche os olhos meu amor..

- Eternidade Inuyasha.. – Sussurrou Kagome enquanto fechava os olhos e as ultimas lágrimas escorriam..

- Eternidade.. – Kagome pôde ouvir sua voz, antes de não mais sentir seu corpo colado ao seu.. Antes de sentir frio novamente.. Permaneceu com os olhos fechados por mais algum tempo, temendo a realidade que a acertaria uma vez que os abrisse.. E quando tomou coragem para tal ato, constatou o inevitável..

- Ele se foi.. – Ela realmente tinha reencontrado Inuyasha, ela pôde beija-lo, céus como era maravilhoso beija-lo levou a mão ao lábios sem perceber.. – Eu te amo Inuyasha.. – Sussurrou na esperança de que ele pudesse ouvi-la novamente.. Sentindo algo gelado em seu pescoço ela desceu sua mão até ele, e tateou um colar, mas não parecia ser um colar qualquer.. – Ai meu Deus!.. – Apressadamente soltou o fecho de seu pescoço e olhou o colar de perto, era aquele colar..

* * *

_- Feliz aniversário de dez anos de namoro.. – Inuyasha sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto dançavam a valsa do baile de formatura, ela era literalmente sua rainha, rei e rainha do baile para ser mais exato.. As luzes fracas do lugar giravam em sua cabeça, mas combinavam com a musica lenta, era o momento perfeito com sua garota e mesmo tonto sabia que com ela estavam seguros.._

_- Nós não namoramos a dez anos seu bobo.. – Ela sussurrou de volta, beijando seu pescoço no final da frase.. Que poder aqueles labios carnudos tinham sobre ele.._

_- Mas eu ja a queria.. Eu era um menino de oito anos muito inteligente.. – Ele apertou sua fina cintura, ela estava magnifica naquele vestido rosa, cheio de tule e brilhos, tudo que uma rainha merecia.. _

_- Se não fosse por seu hálito de álcool eu te beijaria agora.. – Murmurou ficando com o rosto de frente para o dele.. Pensou por alguns segundos, depois murmurou rouca.. – Se bem que eu nunca me importei ant... – A frase não foi completada uma vez que Inuyasha capturou seus lábios com o dentes,para depois passar a língua por cima da mordida.._

_- Há.. Mas eu sei que você não se importa.. – Sussurrou convencido para depois no meio de um sorriso colar seus lábios novamente, a beijando ofegante,enquanto acariciava sua cintura e sentia seu fresco hálito batendo contra seu rosto.. Era sempre mágico, os lábios dançando em sincronia enquanto seus corações batiam acelerados um contra o outro.._

_- Eu te amo!.. – Kagome falou ao se afastar e colar suas testas, a dança ainda não acabara, por isso ela passou os braços por seu pescoço para manter-se colada a ele.._

_- Eu te amo mais.. – Beijou a ponta de seu nariz.. – Tenho um presente para você.. – Ela sentiu suas mãos quentes por seu pescoço, enquanto algo gelado deslizava por seu peito.. – Feliz quatro anos e de namoro..- Piscou no final da frase, agora falara a contagem certa, sorriu abrindo as covinhas encantadoras, enquanto mexia levemente a cabeça para tirar o cabelo loiro que caia em seu olho.._

_- Um colar!.. É lindo Inuyasha.. – Kagome parou de dançar para acariciar e observar o colar de ouro em forma de coração.. – É um relicário! Oh Inuyasha!.. – Quando foi abrir o coração ele cobriu suas mãos com as dele,levando-as de volta para seu pescoço.._

_- Temos uma dança para terminar.. – Beijou levemente seus lábios, os mantendo ali roçando com os dela enquanto falava.. – Vamos juntos pensar em algo para escrever ai dentro.. Mas só depois de uma longa noite juntos.. – Sorriu sacana, era aquele sorriso de fim de discussão, que ela amava.._

_- Pode ter certeza que vou te compensar.. Eu vou sim.. – Kagome murmurou mantendo seus olhos nos dele, enquanto movimentava os seios para roçarem sensualmente no peito dele, não pôde evitar morder os lábios quando ouviu o suspiro contido de Inuyasha.. _

_- Gostosa! – Ouviram Naraku chamar Kagome quando a musica terminou..Aquele encrenqueiro de novo, era como se soubesse que isso iria acontecer, aquele menino sempre foi obcecado por ela, idiota.._

_- O QUE DISSE IMBECIL? – Como de costume Inuyasha puxou Kagome para atrás de seu corpo, como se fosse protege-la de algo.._

_- Que, que foi reizinho.. Não quer dividir?.. – Naraku sempre passava dos limites, era como se gostasse de irritar Inuyasha.._

_- EU MATO VOCÊ SE SONHAR EM TOCAR MINHA KAGOME!.._

_- Eu não preciso só sonhar idiota!.._

_- SEU FILHO DA PUTA! – Avançou na direção de Naraku, mas Kagome segurou seu braço com força.._

_- IGNORE INUYASHA! – Ela o puxou de volta com as duas mãos.._

_- Obrigada por tentar me proteger Ká.. – Naraku zombou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.._

_- CALA A BOCA IMBECIL! – Ignorando Kagome, tentou avançar novamente para bater em Naraku.. A essa altura todos do baile ja faziam uma roda em volta do trio, esperando alguma ação acontecer.._

_- Inuyasha, eu disse CHEGA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI BATER NELE!.. – Congelando no caminho, ele se voltou para Kagome com fúria nos olhos.._

_- Você vai defender esse inútil? Você então quer ser chamada de gostosa por ele?.. _

_- Não se vire contra mim Inuyasha! Você bebeu demais, não consegue ver.._

_- Eu consigo ver muito bem.. – Ele puxou seu braço com força a colando contra ele.. – Estou vendo minha garota defendendo um marginal, filho da puta, quando deveria estar do meu lado.._

_- Vo-você esta me-me machucando Inuyasha!.. – Tentava se soltar mas era inutil,ele era muito mais alto e muito mais forte que ela.._

_- Você acha que ele vai te amar como eu? ACHA QUE ELE VAI TE DAR VALOR? VOCÊ É MINHA! _

_- Você está bêbado! Não sabe o que faz!.. ME SOLTA INUYASHA! – Depois de ouvir um urro abafado de Inuyasha, ela se sentiu arrastada ginásio a fora, as pessoas só iam abrindo caminho, enquanto Inuyasha a puxava com força para fora do baile de formatura.._

_- Vamos resolver isso sozinhos Kagome! Você vai cair em si.. Você não vai me deixar.. – Ela o viu bebendo durante o baile mas não imaginou que fosse tanto, ele sempre bebia, algumas vezes perdia o controle mas nunca se voltava contra ela.. Ela foi jogada no banco do carro e observou em silencio enquanto ele dava a volta para entrar pelo lado do motorista.._

_- Não vou sair com você bêbado.. – Inuyasha ligou o carro a ignorando.. – PARA ESSE CARRO INUYASHA!.. – Ele ignorou novamente acelerando fazendo os pneus cantarem ao sair da vaga do estacionamento.. – Você é um idiota! – Bufou colocando o cinto de segurança, para depois cruzar os braços sobre o peito.. – Deveria colocar o cinto pelo menos.._

_- Feh!.. – Apertou o volante com força e acelerou mais ainda o carro.. _

_- NÃO FAZ FEH PARA MIM! – Ela ficou calada o assistindo dirigir, tão furioso, com o peito subindo e descendo com velocidade sob a camisa semi aberta, até com raiva ele ficava lindo.. – Não acredito que me apaixonei por um tipo como você.._

_- Um tipo como eu.. Tipo como eu.. UM TIPO QUE TE TRATA BEM! QUE FAZ O QUE VOCÊ QUER? E QUE DEVE SER UM CORNO!.. – Gritou a olhando, se esquecendo completamente da estrada.._

_- Do que você.. Eu NUNCA TE TRAI! SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ CAIU NA DO NARAKU! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU O MELHOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA! EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR POR ISSO! – Logo após proferir essas palavras sentiu um puxão forte em seu pescoço, ele havia puxado o colar o arrebentando..Jamais imaginou que fosse vê-lo desse jeito, o rosto completamente contorcido de raiva, os olhos em chamas, ele tremia segurando o colar com as duas mãos.._

_- EU TE ODEIO KAGOME! – Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de ter sua atenção voltada para a luz branca de um farol que os cegou.._

* * *

- Meu colar.. – Murmurou o observando em suas mãos, quando acordou do acidente dias depois estava sem os dois, sem o colar e sem Inuyasha.. A minutos atrás reviver a cena do acidente a faria surtar em choro e arrependimentos, quantas vezes não se pegou dizendo ou pensando que poderia mudar o que aconteceu.. Mas agora ela sabia que tinha que ser assim, não sabia o porque, mas tinha que ser assim, eles nunca diriam adeus, sempre será um até logo.. Ela sabia.. Finalmente conseguiu sentir paz, depois de cinco agonizantes anos, e incessantes pesadelos ela finalmente sentiu paz.. Com as mãos trêmulas abriu o colar para achar a mensagem com letras miúdas gravadas dentro dele..

"_O maior legado de um homem é deixar para trás alguém que o amará para sempre"_

- Kagome estamos prontos? - Seu pai abriu a porta e viu a filha gargalhando olhando para um objeto em suas mãos, em seu rosto havia rastro de lágrimas, mas nada que a deixasse menos bonita.. Apesar de saber que ela havia chorado conseguiu ver sua alegre filha novamente..

- Kagome?.. Volto a perguntar estamos prontos?.. – Ela sorriu finalmente vendo seu pai ali, prendendo o colar em seu pescoço ela caminhou em sua direção com o mesmo sorriso no rosto..

- Agora sim!

* * *

**E ENTÃO GOSTARAM?!**

**Para quem me conhece, obrigado pela visita! E quem não me conhece e gostou da minha escrita dê uma olhada em minha nova fic.. **

**FINALLY FOUND YOU**

**Estou escrevendo o próximo e creio que logo postarei, quanto a essa One-Shot espero ter conseguido emocionar alguém, eu pelo menos escrevi com lágrimas nos olhos (não sei porque)..**

**SEI QUE É CHATO!.. Mas se você leu, por favor tem como me deixar um review.. Aqui em baixo sabe.. Coisa rápida! Só para eu me sentir amada ou coisa do tipo kkkkkk.. Mentira hahahaha.. Mas COMENTEM! Isso não é mentira não! Quero saber a opinião de vocês!**

**BEEEM É ISSOOOOO! **

**MIL BEIJOOS, futuros leitores! E espero de coração de tenham gostado!**

**MIL BEIJOS E CONTINUEM COMIGO!**


End file.
